


두 번째 기회

by howweusedtobe



Category: DC Comics, DCU (Comics), green lantern(comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: 시네가 한동안 할이랑 떨어져 지내다가 순간 미련 생기고 아차 싶어서 지구 놀러왔는데 이미 지구는 몇십 년이 흐른 뒤라 할은 이미 늙어서 죽어 있는 거.차라리 차에 치여 죽었든 칼에 맞아 죽었든 어떻게 요절했으면 덜 속상했을텐데그런 것도 아니고 순전히 자기가 인간은 이렇게 오래 살지 못한다는 걸 까먹은 것뿐이라 그게 그렇게 슬프고 한스러운 시네스트로.시네는 임종이라도 지켰더라면 하고 뒤늦게 후회해보지만 이미 죽은 할을 돌려낼 방법이 없고그렇게 녀석은 마지막에 무슨 생각을 했을까 날 구원하겠다고 했었는데 정말로 마지막 순간까지 그렇게 믿었을까 나를 용서했을까 나는 날 용서했을까 나는 아직도 널 사랑하는데하고 속만 끓임할 죽은 뒤에야 사랑했다고 해보는데 묘지는 답을 해주지 않겠지할 알던 지구인들도 거의 다 죽어서 시네가 할 죽음에 대해 캐물을 방법도 없었으면 좋겠당





	두 번째 기회

혹자는, 코끼리와 쥐의 심장이 사는 동안 정확히 같은 횟수만큼 뛴다고들 한다. 다만 얼마나 빠르고 힘차게 뛰느냐가 다르며, 그 작은 차이가 수명을 결정한다는 것이다. 시네스트로와 할이 그러했다. 시네스트로 역시 할처럼 상대를 사랑하게 되었다. 그 역시 할과 마찬가지로 상대를 미워하게 되었다. 그리고 마지막에는 역시 할처럼 구원을, 깊고 고독한 애증을 씻어내리는 용서의 힘을 믿게 되었다. 

시네스트로는 주름진 두 손을 말아쥐고서 지구를 찾았다. 은하를 헤치고 별을 헤치고 중력장을 가르며 소행성대를 지나는 동안 그는 오직 할만을 생각했다. 너를 다시 만나게 되면, 너와 다시 이야기를 하게 되면, 결국에는 네가 옳았음을 끝끝내 인정하게 되면, 나는. 

그러나 시네스트로가 코스트시티에 도착했을 때, 그는 할을 찾을 수 없었다. 길을 찾을 수가 없었다. 사람들의 복식을 알아볼 수 없었다. 시네스트로가 우주의 반대편에서 조용히 은거하며 할에 대한 애증을 씻어내는 동안 그에게는 고작 십여 년의 세월이 흘렀을 뿐이지만 그의 작고 소중한 지구인에게는, 100년의 시간이 흘렀던 것이다. 

고작 그 십 년을, 그 짧은 시간을 기다릴 수 없어 할 조던은 어딘가에서 먼저 죽어갔다. 

길을 헤메며, 시네스트로는 조던의 흔적을 찾았다. 아무것도 닿지 않았고 아무것도 짚어낼 수가 없었다. 지구인들에게 한 세기란 물고기에게 발이 달려 육지에서 호흡하게 되는 것과 같은 시간이었던 것이다. 시네스트로가 알던 거리와 건물들은 모두 재개발되었다. 지구인들은 할 조던이 누구인지, 끝까지 그린랜턴의 정체를 알지 못했다. 그랬으므로 그들에게는 할 조던의 보잘것없는 삶을 보존해야 할 이유가 없었다. 그의 소유품은 어딘가로 흩어져 정리되었고, 그를 기억하고 있는 사람들은 모두 죽거나 시네스트로가 알아낼 수 있는 범위 밖에 있었다. 

이제서야 겨우, 나는 널 용서하게 되었는데.

시네스트로가 할 조던을 사랑하는 동안 할 조던은 시네스트로를 사랑했다. 시네스트로가 할 조던을 미워하는 동안 할 조던은 시네스트로를 미워했다. 시네스트로가 마지막으로 할 조던을 보았을 때, 할 조던은 그를 구하고 싶다고, 다시 그린랜턴으로 돌아와달라고 빌었다. 대체 어디서부터 잘못되었을까. 그렇다면 내가 너에 대해 다시 생각하게 되고 또 너를 용서하게 된 때에 넌 어디서 무엇을 하고 있었을까. 혹은 이미 죽어 있었을까. 왜 우리에게 시간은 다르게 흘러야만 했을까. 시네스트로는 조던을 그가 은거했던 그 작은 행성으로 데려왔었어야만 했다고, 그래서 곁에 두었어야만 했다고 잠시 생각했다. 그러나 곧 그 나약한 후회를 떨쳐버렸다. 그들이 만일 같이 살았었더라도, 조던은 아마 그보다 먼저 늙어죽어버렸을 것이다. 인간이란 본래 코루가인들보다 성급하고, 수명이 짧은 존재이기 때문이다. 

시네스트로는 지구인들이 죽어서 어디로 가는지 알지 못했다. 그들의 사후세계가 어떻게 생겼는지를 알지 못하니 할을 그릴 수조차 없었다. 물어볼 수 없었다. 이 사무치는 용서 다음에는 또 무엇이 있을까? 너는 무슨 생각을 하며 죽어갔을까? 마지막 순간에, 눈을 감기 직전에, 나에 대한 생각을 했을까? 나는 끝까지 네게 구원받았을까? 할 조던이 차에 치여서 죽었더라면, 혹은 칼을 맞았더라면, 혹은 다른 어떤 방식으로든 일찍 요절해버렸다면, 시네스트로는 안도했을 것이다. 그의 영영 잃어버린 옛 연인이 용서 너머로 나아가기 전에 죽었음을, 그러므로 그는 영영 용서받을 것임을 확신할 수 있었을 것이므로. 그러나 며칠을 헤맨 끝에 간신히 찾아낸 인구 기록은 그가 분명히 늙어서 죽었음을 증명하고 있었다.

바람이 찼다. 시네스트로는 무릎을 꿇었다. 어딘가의 공동묘지였다. 그는 오래전의, 글자가 닳아 누구의 것인지 알 수 없는 비석을 쥐고서 고개를 숙였다. 내가 너를 용서하였으니 너도 날 용서해달라고. 후회의 길을 걷는 건 어떤 느낌인지 알려달라고. 나의 곁을 영영 떠나가도 좋으니 부디 그것만큼은 알려달라고. 

비석은 대답이 없었다. 

시네스트로는 작은 외계의 꽃송이 하나를 그 앞에 올려놓고서, 사라졌다. 오아에 새로운 책지기가 들어온 것은 그 다음 일이었다.


End file.
